


i need him here

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Sad Ending, Sad Josh Dun, Sad Tyler Joseph, Unrequited Love, car crash, hit and run, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Josh is getting married today. He doesn't think that he can go through with this if Tyler doesn't show up, sooner or later, however.





	i need him here

Debby looks soft, her hands are warm in Josh’s and her cheeks are tinged red with the faint beginnings of a blush. She’s beautiful, from the way her brown hair cascades against the sides of her slightly rounded face, to the way her mesmerising hazel orbs stare up at him, full of adoration and love. She’s everything Josh could have wanted, and more. Especially now, all dolled up in a flowing wedding dress as they hold each other’s hands tight. 

 

But then his thoughts wander over to Tyler, his bandmate, best friend and undeniably his soulmate. He thinks back on the way Tyler’s eyes crinkle slightly at the sides when his smile is _just_ wide enough, how he bites his plump bottom lip when he’s deep in thought and how intoxicating his laugh is, sometimes Josh wishes he could just listen to it on repeat, forever and ever, it’s like the jingle of bells on a Sunday morning and the chirp of a hummingbird all at once. It’s almost _too_ beautiful to listen to. But Tyler isn’t here right now, said, that just before the wedding began, he was popping out for a smoke, something to clear his head for God knows why and he had yet to return. 

 

So now, Josh stands here, his hands clasped tightly in Debby’s and he stares into her wide, tearful eyes and wishes that Tyler would just appear, because he _needs_ him here with him right now, Josh doesn’t think that he can go through with this marriage if Tyler isn’t there to reassure him, hold his hand and guide him through this. He just needs his best friends to walk through those front doors with one of his wide smiles that make the sides of his eyes crinkle and his tinkle of laughter that makes Josh smile automatically, no matter how stressed or upset he is. 

 

But none of that happens, the large front doors stay closed for the next few moments and Josh closes his eyes, because he doesn’t know if he can do this, not now, not ever. Debby is pulling on his hand again and Josh realises that she’s probably expecting an answer, he realises that he’s probably been quiet for too long and it’s starting to worry everyone in the church. 

 

He blinks open his eyes and there’s Tyler, standing just behind Debby and giving him a reassuring smile, he seems to be a little more transparent than usual and his smile isn’t as bright as usual, it’s more sad and reserved, and there seems to be some sort of emotion that Josh can’t recognise swimming about in his honey eyes, but he takes no mind to it, because he can do it now, he can say yes. 

 

Josh moves his eyes once more, so he’s locked onto Debby’s own eyes and almost automatically, he misses Tyler’s unique gaze, but he ignores it in favour of opening his mouth, it’s rather slow and Josh wishes he could find the courage to spit out the words stuck in the back of his throat when there’s a slow, methodical banging on the two heavy doors. He doesn’t know who it could be, though, because Tyler’s still right there, hovering behind Debby with a quivering smile and sad eyes (Josh can only assume the emotion in Tyler’s eyes is ‘sad’, anyway, due to the sight of them being a little more wet than usual). 

 

He turns his head to the side, away from Debby and he still hasn’t said the words, doesn’t think he ever will now because there’s a Policewoman stood there. She has an apology on the tip of her tongue at first, then she tips her head, holding her blue hat close to her chest as she asks if there’s a “Josh Dun?” in the room, and Josh finally manages to speak. His voice is shaky but calm as he answers with a small “That’s me?”

 

The whole church is silent, holding their breaths for the next moments to come. The sad Policewoman retrieves something from her pocket, it’s mainly red and as it unravels Josh recognises it to be Tyler’s red beanie, stained an even darker crimson with _something_ in certain patches. But that doesn’t make sense, because Tyler is just behind Debby- But he isn’t anymore, he’s not standing there with his wet eyes and his sad smile, dressed up in the posh suit that Josh had made him wear after a heated discussion, ending with a compromise, Tyler would wear the suit if he was allowed to wear his favourite beanie, (Josh had obviously let him, because this was Tyler and Tyler was allowed whatever he wanted -In Josh’s opinion anyway). 

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” the Policewoman interrupts Josh’s frantic mind, and he freezes, because what does she mean, ‘sorry for your loss’? Nobody’s died, have they? Tyler certainly hasn’t, he couldn’t have because he _promised_ he’d only gone out for a cigarette, that he’d be back soon and promised that he wouldn’t miss the wedding, not even if it meant he had to give up an organ to be there. Tyler had _promised_ and Josh knew from experience that he never broke promises. 

 

The Policewoman walks over, her footsteps are heavy against the red carpet leading up towards the alter, Josh thinks he hears Tyler’s mom breaking down in sobs but he pays no mind as the woman is holding a phone out to him, he recognises it to be Tyler’s and he lets go of Debby’s hands to retrieve it. 

 

“We assume that he was texting this message to you, before he was-“ Josh doesn’t hear her continue whatever she was saying, because he blanks out as he unlocks the phone, the password is easy, Josh’s birthday, just like how the password to Josh’s phone was Tyler’s birthday, and he sees his and Tyler’s chat open and there’s an unsent message in the process of being written. ‘Dear Josh. I love you. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can be there for you today, it hurts me to watch you marry her while I’m stuck here, just as your best friend and I can’t do anything about it, I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Joshie, I just want us to be-’ The message is cut off there, and Josh thumbs at the recent cracks in the screen, he doesn’t seem to notice the wet tears slipping down his cheeks because none of this is real, Tyler is going to come in through those doors and this will be one big mistake, they’ll run off together laughing and shouting because, in all honesty, Josh thinks that he loves Tyler too.


End file.
